Refurbished
by KiboyIX
Summary: Lucy wants to become stronger. She travels outward out of Magnolia on her way to Indy. As she roads the outskirts of Indy, she discovers something that she shouldn't of seen, which let's her gain legendary powers... of a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Hidden truths

 **LUCY'S POV**

"ERR! ERR! ERR!" Buzzes my alarm. I softly "Smash" The snooze button. As I was stretching up, I noticed it wasn't bright outside, which was odd. I tucked my curtains to the side and saw dark skies, which were dropping rain down. I sat up and scanned the sidewalk from my window. No one was in my sight. I'm guessing that everyone is staying inside. There's usually a couple of people around walking on the market side though.

I sat up and walked into my shower. When it rains, it's usually cold here. So i turned my shower a bit hotter than I normally do. I remove my pajamas and break into the shower room.

"I'll try today." I looked at myself in the mirror, determened to take on what was about to happen. "I'll try hard!"

I dressed up casually, but more covered up because it was raining outside. I plucked the umbrella out of the nearby vase and headed outside.

I opened the door and unsheithed the unbrella. I closed the door behind me and locked it before i step into the curtain of rain. Thankfully, there wasn't as much wind, but there was a lot of thrain though.

As I was walking along, I saw no lights on in the stores, which made the town seem inactive, even though Magnolia is a really lively place.

I found the Fairy Tail guild hall as I was browsing around the town. I walked into the doors and sighed. Usually, there's a lot of noise in the guild hall. Today, since it was raining, not as much of the main people are there.

I creaked the door open and entered. I stomped my feet on the carpet to dry my feet and put my umbrella away. Then, I made my way towards the bar, where an S-class mage stood in her usual place.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mirajane smiled. She's always in a happy mood, no matter the weather conditions, which made me smile a bit.

"'Morning Mira." I sighed. I sat into my usual spot and hung my belongings to the chair rest. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake, the usual, please?" I asked Mira politely.

"Comming right up!" Mira said. She immedietly went to work. I examined her as she placed ingredients into the grinder. She turned it on, and went over to another side of the bar, where she took out more ingredients. She stopped the grinder and poured the mix into a tall glass cup. She then placed a bit of toppings and a cherry on the top of the milkshake, and delivered it to me.

"Thank you, Mira" I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Any time Lucy."

I took a look around the near-empty guild hall while I was drinking my milkshake. I scanned around and looked back at the mission board. The mission board was surprizingly empty for some weird reason. Their were even people waiting for a mission, which was even more surprizing. I saw movement from upstairs, so I looked up to see what it was. I saw Makarov roaming the top floor, when I noticed another mission board up there. I decided to take a closer look at the second mission board, because i've never seen this before.

I got up from my seat and climed the stairs to the second floor, where I met eyes with the master.

"Hey... Lucy" His old voice groaned.

"Hey Master..." I noticed his expression on his face, which looked depressed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

Makarov sighed as he hopped up to the guardrail and sat down, "I don't like weather like this. It makes everything depressing."

"Ah." I responded. "What's that mission board over there?" as I pointed to the gold and red mission board.

"Oh that? That's the S-class mission board." He said.

My curiosity got me. "Can I take a look?"

Makarov looked at me oddly, "Your not thinking of going on a request, are you...?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm not Natsu! I don't go on strong missions!"

Makarov laughed, "Alright, Go take a look."

I made my way to a weird part of the guild hall. I've never been here ever.

I looked at the mission board. There were rewards ranging from 250,000J to 1,000,000J. Although, there were only 6 requests on the board. I took a look at one of them...

HELP! Invasion of the dark guild Swift Falcon. Need assist.

750,000J Reward.

"Wow" I whispered to myself. "I would buy a small house if i were to somehow get that reward."

"Your funny" A familular low female voice bellowed over me.

"EEK!" I screamed. I turned around, and there was Erza standing there, smiling at me.

"By the way, I forced Natsu and Gray to go on a request." My jaw dropped as Erza casually then walked over to the S-class mission board. She plucked the mission paper that I was read.

"Hmmmm..." She read the paper sharply. Then, she walked over to Makarov with the request. She showed him the paper, and walked off downstairs to Mira.

I walked over to Makarov as Erza and Mira were discussing. "Man. I wonder what she uses for the reward..."

Erza heard me and shouted, "Armor!" She gave me a thumbs up as she left the guild into the rain without anything covering her.

I sighed. Not realizing I was whispering, I said this, "I wish I was strong like her."

Makarov looked to me surprized. Makarov then realized Lucy wasn't paying attention to Makarov, so Makarov opened his ears to hear Lucy.

"Damn." I whispered, "Strong. I wish I was as strong. Not letting my teammates down every time I fall. Holding those tears back..." Ironic because a tear fell down my cheek at that moment.

"Lucy." Makarov said. I flinched in surprize that he was there, but then noticed he heard myself talk. "Just remember, being strong isn't a talent. Being strong takes a lot of work. You can be like Erza anytime."

I looked out the window to hide my tears, because I hate crying over the things I want to be.

"Lucy, Look at me." Makarov said. I turned around and faced him. Letting the tears slip right out.

"I think i've let you guys down..." I said. "Think back to the grand magic games. Without my keys, I'm super vunerable." I sobbed between reasons. "Think even back more, when phantom lord attacked us. All that I can do is watch." I cried harder, enough to catch attention of fairy tail members. "During the tarotarus attacks, the reason I won that battle with Jackal is because the celestial spirit king handed me down a power."

Makarov sighed, "Lucy, stop hurting yourself mentaly."

I cried harder like an idiot of course. "Lucy... Step into my office." Makarov said. He opened up the door and let me in.

I sat down infront of his desk, still crying. He stood on his chair, with crossed arms and a face that was thinking.

"I'll tell you what," Master broke the crying streak that I had. I lifted my face up and wiped my tears out. "I'll help you get strong."

"Huh?" I gasped softly, trying to hide my greedyness and excitement. This was an offering from the master. I'll have to accept it.

"I-Uh..." I stoped crying for a bit.

"That caught your attention, didn't it." Master smiled. I looked to the side to hide my embarrasment.

"Alright, here's what i'm thinking to do." Master said. He hopped off the chair and went to one of his bookshelves. He then took a book out and handed me galeforce glasses.

"This is a book about the basics of magic." Master noted as he handed me the book. I put on the glasses and started reading the book.

"Woah" I said in amazement. This was basically an all in 1 book. It showed how to control elements of magic. It noted that this was a freestyle book, meaning you get to decide the moves that you put down.

"Alright" I put the book down. "What are you going to do?"

He sighed and hesitated, "Let you train away from fairy tail for one year."

I was speachless. Away from my friends, the world basically.

"Wait. How would I do that?" I asked him.

"Let you travel around the contry. Easy as that." Makarov said.

"Huh? Just travel around and hope I find something?" I scratched my head.

I tried to come up with a reason that would counter with that, "Thats..."

Now that I think of it, I do like traveling around, but with them though.

I sighed, Be a weakling right now, or do the impossible.

"Fine. I'll do it." I stood up from the chair.

Master opened his eyes wide, "Wow, surprized your determend after all that crying."

"Ergh..." I growled at him.

"Alright. I'll give you 50,000J for you to travel around. I want you to send me messages every once an often. Keep me updated about anything. If you don't send a message within 1 month, We will hunt you down."

I closed my eyes and imagined the future. I see myself beating up everyone somehow, but managing to still be stable. I imagined me standing up for myself in physical fights. Me versus Erza? Oh man, I see that happening right now.

"Right" I opened my eyes. "No regrets." I said as I turned for the door, eager to see whats ahead of me right now.

"Lucy" Master said as I was walking out.

"Hm?" I peaked out the door before departing.

"This is a you and me secret. Were not telling anyone, unless it's the time to tell."

"Right" I nodded. "Love you master."

"Love you too, my child. Good luck." He said.

I closed the door and walked down, passed Mirajane like she wasn't there. I exited the door and took a look back at the guild hall, then made my way out. The rain stopped, but it was gloomy outside. I didn't care though. I'm about to go on my first ever solo adventure.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The creature around the corner.

 **LUCY'S POV**

I walked to my house directly. I opened the door and grabbed my belongings fast. I was really eager to get out of here. I packed most of my clothes and letters to my mother that I keep for a souvenir. I exited the house and took a look back.

"Goodbye house" I said to myself.

I made my way into the train station. I took a look at the destination board and picked the farthest town away from me.

"Indy?" I looked up, seeing towns that I've never heard of before. "Might as well go for it" I said.

I got a ticket to a place called Indy. It was 93 miles from here, which was pretty far. I had to take an international train (Which I've never rode before) to Indy.

When I walked into the train, I was greeted by the train managers. They told me my seat was at the far end of the train. I was walking past the seats when I suddenly heard my name being whispered around. I noticed that they were pointing me out as a fairy tail mage.

"Is that Lucy from Fairy Tail?" Someone said.

"Fairy Tail mages that go on this train are said to be going on an S –class quest" Another whispered.

"Her going on an S-class quest? That's insane! Why would a weak person go on an S-class quest?" Someone exclaimed. I sighed and clicked my tongue just to let them know I can hear them. They immediately went silent.

I sat in my seat which had a lot of leg room. There weren't as much people in this section of the train, which was good because I didn't want anyone noticing me.

"Hello and welcome to Fiory Railways. We will be departing in 3 minutes, so please put your seatbelt on and make yourself comfortable, as were going to be going a bit faster than usual due to us being late on schedule." The announcer said. "We're sorry for the people who were supposed to be departing 1 hour ago. Those people will be re-routed to Indy, then to their desired destination from Indy."

I took a look out the window and saw Cardia Cathedral glooming over the town of Magnolia. It reminded me to send weekly letters to Fairy Tail. Speaking of letters, I'll start writing one down when I arrive at Indy.

The train started to move slowly at first, but started to accelerate fast. It didn't bother me at all because I've road a lot of trains. What bothered me was the silence. I'd usually hear Natsu throwing up by now. Speaking of silence, I'm hearing some noises.

"DING" went the bell to take off seatbelts. I heard multiple sounds of clicking. What stood out, was clanking noises behind me. My chair suddenly jolted forward, then I saw feet on top of my chair.

"Psst, Can you watch it?" I whispered to the person behind me without looking. No response. "Move your feet please…"

I heard growling behind me. Sounded like a man, but a woman at the same time. Very annoyed, I hopped out of my seat and threw a fist at her without warning.

"Kuh" The person made a noise. Then I noticed something – she was in armor…

"I'm already pissed because the train took off late." The person said behind my fist. "Want me to take the rage all out on you?" She grabbed my fist, and flew it to the side. The person that I punched was… uh….

"E-Er…za.." I managed to get her name out. Her face looked extremely pissed off. Her bangs hung over her eyes.

"So, you know my name?" Erza said, Still not noticing it was me though. She then looked up at me.

Her eyes grew wide open, "L-Lucy?"

"U-uhhh." I tried to think of something fast to do. I'm not supposed to get seen here. Shit, How will I tell her I'm going out on a training quest? I rushed back to my seat.

"Fuck." I whispered out. I remembered she was going on an S –class quest as well.

Erza got out of her seat and walked to the side of me. I had my hands on my head trying to cover myself up. Erza then flicked me in the head, which felt like a gunshot.

"Gah" I squealed in response. "Please Erza."

"Why are you on the S-class train?" Erza questioned. I didn't move because I didn't want to say anything.

"I won't tell master." Erza sighed as she kneeled to my head.

"Already discussed it with him" I said.

"Huh? You- You managed to talk him into an S-class quest?" Erza said in a surprised tone.

"No!" I lifted my tear-stained face. She flinched in sight.

"Then what is it?" Erza said. I sat back down and sighed.

"I'm leaving on a training" I said. Erza's eyebrow lifted.

"Uhhh. How long?" Erza's unexpected question came flying like a rocket. I expected her to ask why, because I had prepared for that.

"A long time." I gulped, trying not to say the exact time.

"How long…." Erza repeated her question.

"A long time." I repeated my answer.

"Ergh… How long" She said the question again. "Seriously though."

I sighed and hesitated, "1 Year."

Erza's Eyes opened wide, "O-On-One y-year?"

I nodded sadly, "Not surprised by your reaction…"

"Wait, Why one year?" Erza shot more questions.

"Can we talk about this later?" I interrupted her. She backed off a bit and started to think.

"Fine…" Erza walked back to her seat.

I slouched in relief that I had her off my back for a bit. I then turned my head to face the window, where I saw the sun go down slowly. I then shut my blinds after the sun went down. Looks like today is over.

 _My eyes opened._

 _"_ _Huh?" I looked around me. I was laying on the ground right in the middle of the fairy tail guild hall. My arms and legs were spread outward, and my nose was pointed directly up against the celling. I felt pain. Not just pain, physical pain. Burns and Scratches, Bruises and cuts… It felt really terrible._

 _I saw someone walk up to my feet with flames. I looked down to see Natsu, lighting my feet on fire._

 _"_ _AHHH!" I screamed in pain and agony._

 _"_ _Shutup Lucy!" Natsu yelled as his flames grew up to my legs. "Erza, Pin her!"_

 _"_ _Right!" Erza responded. She then took out two swords and knifed them through my hands, pinning me on the ground._

 _Again, the pain felt like one-hundred bullets. "AGH!"_

 _"_ _Lift the board up!" Erza commanded. I saw Elfman and Laxus lift the floor up. I was actually attached onto a separate board. They hung me like a toy doll. Then, they started to throw hard objects at me. They laughed at me as if I was a joke. But this wasn't the worst thing that they did to me._

 _They then started calling me names._

 _"_ _Worthless piece of shit!" Gray threw shards of ice into my stomach. I coughed blood up on impact._

 _"_ _Useless Manikin!" Erza stabbed more blades into my arms. Blood bursted out like a waterfall._

 _"_ _AHHHHHHG!" I Screamed in extreme pain._

 _Then, Natsu's comment came._

 _"_ _WEAK" He spat. He then engulfed my body on fire. Although that was one word, Weak meant a lot to me. It means… too much._

 _This nightmare was too much. I wanted to kill everyone. Everyone in Fairy Tail. I wanted to show them who I'll become in the future. To show them that I'm worth putting out on the field._

 _My emotions and facial expression changed like a chemical reaction, "I'll kill you all." I growled._

 _"_ _Huh?" Natsu's eyes refocused on me. "How is she alive! Kill her now!"_

 _Erza hesitated because she was too much in shock that I was alive. I somehow ripped the swords off of my hand, letting me fall down into the deep pits of hell into Natsu's fire. I felt nothing for some reason._

 _Erza's swords fell into both my right and left hands. Natsu's flames were now swarming around me, but not really burning me up._

 _"_ _HOW COULD SHE!?" Erza started to back away; So did everyone else._

 _I felt power. Real power. It pleasured me. But at the same time, it felt very wrong._

 _I then powered up to the nearest person, Gray Fullbuster. I slashed him right through the chest, which shot him out of the guild hall like a cannon._

 _"_ _DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Cana yelled. Here came more people. I now felt right hurting my friends. It felt like the right way to go._

 _Here came another of Team Natsu, Erza Scarlet. She had her heavens wheel armor prepared on her. I put my feet into place, when she then attacked. I X blocked her powerful attack, which broke the ground beneath me. I then noticed an opening on the side of her body._

 _I twisted around her as I sliced her side open. "GAHH!" Erza screamed in reaction. There stood another wide open spot, right on her back._

 _"_ _RAHHH!" I cried as I rushed the swords toward her back._

 _"_ _ERZA WATCH OUT!" Natsu pointed out. Too late._

 _Stabbed. Right through the back. I then flung her to the side into some pillars, collapsing part of the second floor._

 _I then looked back at everyone else. They had tears in their eyes as they slowly watch the beautiful red haired mage die right in their eyes. Their reactions were priceless, that it was laughable._

 _Here comes fireman, "HOW DARE YOU!"_

 _Natsu threw a left fist behind me, which nearly landed on my cheek. I dodged last second and countered him with a moon kick into his chest. He went flying back but landed on his feet, ready to come back again. He rocketed forward to pull a fast punch, but not in time to see my swords sideswipe his stomach._

 _"_ _AHHH!" Natsu cried as he fell onto his knees. I decided to end his misery right there. I threw the sword right threw his head. Blood showered the remaining fairy tail members, which I forgot were there. I then picked up Erza's swords and boomeranged it. It hit all the members directly in the head, but there was one person standing in shock._

 _I walked up to it, not knowing who it was._

 _I dropped my swords in shock._

 _"_ _L-Lucy?" Tears started to form in my eyes. I saw myself covering my mouth, not saying a word. She fell onto her knees._

 _"_ _Kill me. Please" She said. That moment, a tear slipped out of my eyes._

 _I hesitated to look at myself cry. It was more painful than calling someone weak. "This… This is wrong." I said as I walked up to her._

 _"_ _No!" She screamed, "I don't deserve to be here!"_

 _I stopped in my tracks._

 _"_ _I don't deserve to live…" She started crying intensely. "Why couldn't I save my friends… Why couldn't I save my family… It's a joke how lazy I am. This is what I get."_

 _"_ _S-Stop…" I clinched my teeth to stop myself from rage. Then I thought back. I thought back, to what I said in the morning. 'I'll try hard!' My own voice rang inside my head._

 _"_ _Try." I walked up to myself. "Face me."_

 _My otherself jolted up, "What do you mean by this?"_

 _"_ _We'll fight." I threw my sword beside myself to pick up. She picked up the sword, and held it in a weird position._

 _"_ _Your stance, Lucy." I pointed out, "Copy my stance so we will be fair."_

 _She adjusted herself to resemble my position._

 _She gulped, "Why do you do this?"_

 _I replied, "It's for the sake of you." Her eyes opened wide, "If you want to become strong, your first step is to believe you're strong." Words of wisdom popped from my mouth like popcorn. I now feel like I'm training myself._

 _Her face changed. She closed her eyes and imagined the future. I remember myself picturing me battling Erza in Makarov's office._

 _"_ _Believe." My heartrate was pumping faster, because I noticed three people were watching behind me. She didn't pay attention to them. All her focus was poured into me, which was a good step._

 _"_ _Believe" I repeated. The fires grew around us. Sounds of silent war became active as Myself and I were going to engage._

 _"_ _Believe" I whispered. The air grew silent. The flames stopped raging. The hurt stopped moaning. All there was left to happen, was the charge._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _RAHHH!" She battlecried as she lunged at me with great force. I wasn't expecting this, in result, I was a fool. She skid her sword on the side of my shoulder, which disabled it._

 _As she was making the turn back to charge again, I made my move. I rocketed down the steps and tried swiping her legs off. No use, as she back flipped over me and powered again into me. This time, she scraped my body. I spun and tried doing a fast spin attack, but she yet again dodged fast._

 _She skid away from the danger zone to catch her breath. Meanwhile, I was trying to recover from my attacks from her._

 _"_ _Believe." I smiled._

 _She smiled back, which made me tear up, "Right." As she nodded, tearing up as well._

 _Both of us were panting. We were worn out from are intense short battle, but this is when the real fun starts. I couldn't stop smiling because she was smiling as well. My old self – It's because I told her one powerful word. I looked at my old self for one last time._

 _"_ _Here we go!" I hollered at her, as both of us started taking small steps toward each other. We then stopped to say one more last thing._

 _We both drew in deep breaths, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"_

 _She charged at me with tremendous force, which pushed me back far enough to scare me a bit. I rushed forward to push her down onto the ground. I then started swinging and hammering the floor as I tried to hit her as she twisted and rolled around. She eventually found herself upright just in time for me to charge at her. She swung up to counter attack my charge, which made a loud pinging noise. We still smiled at ourselves as we sparred around. She then made a swing to the right, trying to disable my other shoulder. I closed the opening on me quick, trying to stay in par with her._

 _She then swung again. This time, a power blow. It shoved me left, letting her dominate me even more. Again, another fast swing. I kept counter-blocking as much as possible. She swung faster, faster then I'd thought she'd swing. Now, we were flinging swords back and forward, like a machine gun fight. Whoever has the fastest swing rate wins; whoever has the faster fire rate wins._

 _Sparks flew left and right between us. I then started to push forward when suddenly I saw my leg burst open with another cut. But at the same time, I found an opening on her and immediately went for it. Both of us placed severe cuts on each other, still making us even._

 _I leaped back to catch a breath. She stood there letting me take the breath. Both of us were at stake here. Yet again, the air thinned out and the flames calmed, just like the day before the storm. Our eyes sharpened on each other, to give the deepest observations we can make before we make the charge._

 _I smiled back at her, giving her the signal, that it's time to end the fight. She nodded back at me, as we both got into our stances. Everything stopped at that moment. Everything. Anything that was supposed to move didn't, until the rush._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*BOOM* It sounded like rockets when we took off. Both of us charged at an incredible amount of speed. We were 12 meters from each other. It felt like 12 miles from here. Precisely aiming at the back, I then took the swing._

 _*SSCCLASSH* We then landed on the opposite side of where we lifted off._

 _"_ _It was fun meeting you" I said as I entered my final words._

 _"_ _You too as well. Thanks for telling me to believe." She said._

 _We then turned and faced each other, waiting for the delayed blow to come. I knew I hit her, but she knew she hit me. We were now inches from each other. The scars on our faces visible, which made us look as though we are a warrior._

 _"_ _Thank you." We said in unison. Our faces inched closer, for the desire of pleasure after this insane fight. Suddenly, our lips connected. We blushed as we took the kiss with no regret, when suddenly our backs blew up in blood._

 _We collapsed on the ground, when the morning sun started to rise. It shined through the hole in the roof on us, which made the scene look beautiful. The fire died down, and started to shoulder. We didn't have as much time to say our final words, so we just kept it simple._

 _"_ _I love you, Lucy." We said together. Our last breath ran out, as our blood started to slowly stop flowing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I love you, Lucy" I said, as I was laying on someone. Actually, correction- I was kissing them. I opened my eyes to see the red-head's face as red as her hair. Her lips were as soft as mine, making the kiss more pleasureable. Still, I didn't disconnect, I gladly laid on her, taking the kiss with passion.

Erza suddenly broke it up with a kick. I flew off to the side of her seat as she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING ME!"

"S-Sorry…." I stretched on the floor of the train. I picked myself up and scratched my head, "G-good dream happened last night…"

Erza's face still red, "Doesn't give you the excuse to kiss me right in the lips!" She threw a nearby water bottle at my face. I fell down but caught the water bottle.

"My bad Erza" I giggled, looking back at my dream.

End of Chapter 2

WHOLLY SHIT THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. By the way – This might be one of the only beautifully written fights on a fairy tail fanfiction. I've been noticing people writing really crappy things lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Following

 **LUCY'S POV**

The breakfast cart came around 10:00 AM on the train. We were expected to arrive at Indy at 11:30 AM, about 20-30 miles from the city of Indy. I ordered some pancakes and eggs with a glass of water. Erza ordered the same thing as me. The chairs have hinges on it, making it turn around easily to face the person behind you, which was useful for Erza and me.

As Erza was finishing up her meal, she sparked up a conversation to break the 15 minutes of silence.

"What was that dream about anyway?" Erza asked as she munched on her last last bite.

I up and placed my figure on my cheek, "Eh... It was a nightmare and dream at the same time."

"How did it go?" Erza's muffled voice gulped and cleared up as she swallowed her food.

I started giggling a bit. "What is it?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing, just can't wait to see your reaction when I tell the story." I said. I hesitated for a moment, should I tell it short and sweet or tell the whole thing in exact detail. I don't want to bore Erza with a story that I imagined.

"Alright, here's how it went." I stated, "I woke up on the floor in the fairy tail guild hall. I looked around to see Natsu igniting me up, and you stabbing me." I said as my voice got deep. "Gray was chucking ice at me, everyone was laughing at me. Then I felt myself go out of control. Everything just went into complete chaos. I somehow grabbed your swords and took Gray down in an instant. Then I took you down somehow."

"Me?" Erza pointed at herself in shock.

"Yeah, you. I couldn't help it but just retaliate who attacked me." I said. "I then threw a sword through Natsu's head, which killed him."

"Wait, woah woah woah" Erza said as she waved her hands to stop the story. "First, were hurting you, Then you're kicking ass, now you killed Natsu?"

"I guess…" I grinned awkwardly.

"So why were we attacking you first of all?" Erza dropped another big question.

"You guys were calling me worthless, useless, and even weak." I frowned.

"W-wow…" Erza said, shocked.

"Then as I knocked everyone down, I saw myself standing there." I gulped down, "My old self. She was crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She was breaking down, crying because she didn't save her friends. She called herself weak. It made me want to help her."

"What'd you do then?" said an interested Erza.

I started to re-think about my decision of giving her the sword. What if I didn't give her the sword? "I gave her the 2nd sword I had."

"Then…" Erza waited.

"I told her to believe. Believe that she can defeat me." I smiled. Erza blinked a couple of times as she was thinking.

"Wow." Erza said. "You told yourself to believe that it can defeat you."

"Yep." I nodded. "It was an intense fight. I swung, she swung… Everything went up in smoke. The final charge was amazing though. It was like… out of an anime."

"That good?" Erza asked.

"That good." I smiled. "We sliced each other's backs open, as we were kissing each other for pleasure."

"Wait, WHAT?" Erza bellowed. I smiled in response. "You kissed yourself after the fight. What the hell." Erza crawled up into a ball as thoughts rushed through her head like a harsh river.

"Ehh… I should of taken that story a bit slower…" I sweatdropped.

"THE TRAIN WILL BE DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND TURN YOUR CHAIRS INTO THE DEFAULT POSITION." The announcer spoke.

"Well see ya when the train stops!" I said.

"Right!" Erza smiled back at me.

I twisted my chair around and locked my seatbelt in place. From there, the train started to slowly break. I heard the train brakes screeching like nails across a chalk board, but less bad than that. The train after a few minutes finally stopped in its tracks, in front of a massive train station. There were people lined up in fences for some reason.

"Hey Lucy" Erza got up from her seat as she took her suit case with her, "Before you go your training, wanna come with me?"

"Ehh…." I thought. It is the last time I'm going to see her. But she has to go to a different train station, as I'll have to separate from her here.

"Sorry Erza. I'm going out on the training mission." I said to her sadly. Erza then frowned, but her face lit up.

"One year." She said as she pulled be in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you."

"You too. Tell team Natsu goodbye." I said to Erza as a tear flew off of my face. Both of us held hands as we came out of the train. We were then suddenly greeted by Fairy Tail fans in Indy.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone cheered.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LUCY!" Someone else cried. I waved back to them.

Erza then tugged right while I tugged left. Our hands left each other, separating opposite ways. I turned back to Erza, who was giving me the signature fairy tail hand (The one where you point up with the top of your hand facing where your face is facing).

Everyone else put their hands up in response, as they started to chant faintly.

"FAIRY TAIL!" They hollered. "FAIRY TAIL!"

With a heavy heart, but a faint smile, I made my way toward Indy, where the unexpected came around.

I was a sidewalk to Indy when I spotted a couple of people stalking me. I looked back at them a couple of times to see if they were actually trailing me. I started to walk faster away from them, but they started to pace with me slowly. I ran into an ally and made a dash for it. The two people followed me up the ally into the outskirts of Indy.

"How the hell did I get here?" I cried running away into a deep forest.

I need open space to spawn a spirit. This forest is very dense, therefore I can't spawn any spirits. Opening, Opening…

There's one! I dash toward a small field onto the middle. I turned around not to see two people, but atleast a group of bandits ready to capture me.

"OPEN- GATE OF THE BULL, TAURUS!" I screamed, as I swiped the key to summon the pervert.

"MOOOOO!" Taurus hollered as he unclipped his axe from his back, "LUCY HAS ONE HELL OF A BODY!"

I facepalmed, "Not now Taurus… Now take 'em down!" I pointed at the bandits.

"MOOOO!" Taurus swung his axe. In one swoop, he took down at least 6 members. He then swung again taking down the remaining rest.

"Thanks Taurus" I said as I sent him back to the celestial world. I looked around me, not knowing a clue where I am.

"Damn it… Why did I run out of the town…" I cussed as I clinched my fists in defeat. I saw the bandits, lying unconscious. I then noticed something on their hands.

"A stigma!" I gasped. Usually, bandits don't have guilds. They're in groups. I should research about this guild. I took out my camera and snapped a photo of the stigma. Then, trailed off fast before the bandits woke up.

I looked up on the horizon to see the skyscrapers standing in the distance. I started running towards it as fast as possible. I saw the city growing larger into my sight, meaning I'm going the right way. I started to run out of stamina and walk, when something else outcast of my vision.

I stopped in my tracks. It was big. Really big. I skipped a couple heartbeats because it made me jump.

"Who-" I gulped, "Who's there?" I heard rustling behind me. Immediately, I spun around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE-", my eyes widened. What stood in front of me was a beautiful dragon. It had light yellow fins and a sky blue body. It seemed like it was trying to merge with the sky. As I inspected the dragon, I saw it's head turn towards me.

"Shit" I whispered to myself.

"Oh…" The dragon grinned, "Looks like a human spotted me." I slowly started to back away as fast as possible. I felt sweat seep out of my skin, wind picking up, air become thin, and fear.

Fear. That word… Disgusting. I can't be afraid. I need to stand up for myself. This is my chance. I straightened up my body and took a deep breath.

The dragon looked at me surprised, "Ah… So I've seen your standing up."

I take another deep breath.

"What's your name, child?" The dragon asked me.

"L-Lucy…" I stuttered between words. "Lu-ucy…. H-heartfilia."

I gulped again. He then spoke up, "Well… I'll be off then!"

It didn't feel right. Why would a dragon just venture off like that? This must be some type of trick. I saw the dragon spread its wings and fly directly upward. It camouflaged with the sky, and made its way east. The thing is – I still sense magical power… Right behind me.

"You didn't leave, dragon." I said as I turned around. I saw the exact same dragon right in front of me. "What do you want from me…."

The dragon grinned, "I saw you beat-up those people. You seem strong with those keys."

I sighed, "Stop screwing around with me.."

I turned around. There stood the dragon right in front of me. I sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want? Really." I asked crossing my arms.

"Hmm…" The dragon dipped its nose into the front of me to get a closer look. He then straightened himself up again. "What if I offered you training?"

I flinched in shock. Millions of thoughts ran into my head. "W-wait. How would you do that anyway?"

"Easy." The dragon giggled. "We can take very easy 7 years…"

"S-Seven years?" I complained. The dragon rolled it's eyes at me.

"Or you can take the hard 1 year."

"Oh. One year…" I thought. Master did say 1 year of training. "But it'll be hard…"

"You'll live through it." The dragon winked at me.

"So how would you train me in 1 year?" I questioned.

The dragon then lifted his hand up. An aroura formed around it, as well as a small ball. "Dragon implant!"

Yet again, another one-million thoughts rushed through my head. "M-Me… as a dragon slayer…"

"That'll make fairy tail 4 dragon slayers…." I sweat dropped at that thought. But then I re-thank. I would like to become stronger though. He's literally offering it, but why to me first of all?

"H-hey…. Why did you chose me?" I asked the dragon.

"Pffft- It's because you were the ones beating up those kids. No one uses force here..." The dragon frowned.

Confused, I asked him this, "No one uses force here? By that you mean…."

"Saw those people that were cheering you on? They were cheering you because your one of the few that fight." The dragon stated. "One of the few that fight people directly."

"Ehhh? People… Never fight here?"

"Yeah. They're usually standing around. I've flown around here, but still couldn't find anyone strong enough to train."

"How long have you been here anyway?"

"6 days."

I nodded my head, "Oh. Well let me think for a moment alright?" The dragon nodded in response.

He says he'll turn me into a dragon slayer within 1 year. I have 1 year to complete my training outside of fairy tail. As I said, I wanted to be par with Erza. I asked for this. This is for me to repair my past. I'll do it.

"I'll do it." I said walking up to him.

The dragon grinned, as he put his arm up to reform the dragon implant. "This might feel weird."

"As you said, I'll live through it. It doesn't matter." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Alright, Here we go." The dragon said. He then pushed the dragon implant slowly into my heart. I got a good glimpse of it. It looked like a crystal instead of a ball.

The crystal then flew into my heart. At that moment, things started to change dramaticly. My point of view was enlarging to give me a bigger view of everything. I then smelled a fresh smell, mixed with a hint of strawberry. My muscles tightened, buffing me up about a small inch.

"Errugh" I moaned as changes start to overtake my body.

I then heard the footsteps of the people in Indy lightly. I also heard the trees swipe their branches against each other. I felt water drive up my skin. Water was forming under me. It then started pillaring up to my height. It felt like it was teasing me, as if it were saying that I can't drink any water. Then I felt the power of the water flow to me, as if it were to be on standby right now.

I lifted my hands to feel the water. I felt fresh, just by touching it. I saw a drop of water get near my mouth. I sucked in the droplet, but the water shifted towards my mouth as if I sucked in too hard. I then sucked in the other nearby droplets, but then realized, I was sucking in the water everywhere. It was like Natsu sucking in fire.

*SLURPPP-*

I gulped it all in. How'd I do that? I look myself in amazement.

"There's your first lesson. Gathering energy." The dragon said.

Since the lesson was about energy, I turned my senses toward my magic container. I felt the water placed in there, but there was still a lot of space left.

"We need to train somewhere else." I said, thirsty for more water.

"Oh- Right." The dragon bent its head down. I climbed on it and latched myself onto its back. I took a deep breath as the dragon flew up into the air like a rocket, which nearly flung me off.

"AHHHH HAAH HAH HAH!" I laughed my scardiness off. "WOOO!"

The dragon shifted over the clouds, which gave me an insane view of the sun, which was now setting in the distance. I looked at it directly. My eyes didn't get watery for some reason, I guess that's just because of my new dragon powers. The sun landed it's bottom on the horizon.

"Beautiful, right?" The dragon said. I nodded in reply.

"By the way, What's your name?" I questioned the dragon, whose focus looked like it was all into flying.

"Neptune." He said.

"Wow. That's a unique name." I complimented him.

"Thank you, Lucy." The dragon thanked me back. "No one says that stuff to me."

There was a moment of silence to see the sun set. The sun was now half sunk into the horizon. It turned redder. Then, I noticed. The red, It reminded me of Natsu a bit.

The sun set down which cooled the air up in the skies.

"Were here." Neptune said, as he dove down. He landed on a small island surrounded by water. There was only 1 tree that's stood lonesome.

We landed in the dark. The moon shined on the water, reflecting a bit of light onto the island. I yawned all of a sudden.

"You shouldn't be yawning." The dragon said.

"Huh?"

"We train at night." The dragon told me.

I jumped in surprise so hard, It woke me up., "WHAT?"

The dragon giggled a bit. "Lesson 2 – Adjusting yourself to the conditions"

End of Chapter 3

-WHOLLY SHIT BALLS THOSE ARE A LOT OF FOLLOWS!-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Night 1

WHOLLY FUCKING SHIT – Guys. Thank you for reviewing and following. I've created a shit ton of stupid stories (If you knew my past stories). This is actually my 4th fanfiction, but I call it my first OFFICIAL fanfiction because the last 3 fanfictions: I didn't take seriously…

Since I'm into those stories that have Lucy evolve into a new person, I've looked around and read atleast 10+ stories on Lucy's new ability, Lucy joining fairy tail, Lucy vs Lissana….. You know those. I've noticed a trend. Stories are misspelled a lot, Lucy is overpowered, Too many new characters are introduced at once, and or A LOT OF PAIRINGS.

I'll describe myself in one word – ANTI-SOCIAL. I don't like dating. I've never experienced it, never got asked out, never brought up the subject. I'm also a bad person at holding light conversations, meaning I might have to timeskip often.

By the way – Sorry If this story doesn't make any sense. I couldn't find a way to give Lucy her dragon slaying powers, so I had to make up a classic "Fairy Tail bullshit phenomenon" Story. I'll be updating this story often, since my SCHOOL LAPTOP has access to the fanfiction network. I also have Microsoft word on here, which helps a lot.

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Alright" Neptune said. "Adjust yourself. Feel comfortable. Look around."

"Alright." I said. I looked around for any suspicion. There was nothing in the beautiful sea, except the small waves that made a pleasant noise. I turned towards the moon, no sign of anything wrong. I took a look at the lonely tree, which had a face of helpless. I used my improved vision to scan the tree quickly, as quickly as me reading a book with gale force glasses on. I saw something shimmer in the core of the branches. I then tried to reach for a nearby branch, but wasn't tall enough to reach the branch.

I stretched my arms out as hard as I can, "AK" I yelped as I tripped onto my butt. I saw Neptune facepalm at me.

"WHAT?!" I growled

Neptune flopped his arm back onto the ground, "You have dragon slaying powers…."

I remembered about that…. "Oh…" I uneasily said as I scratched my back.

"As I said, It's just going to get harder from here." Neptune said. I jumped into the tree's lowest branch, then clawed my way up the branches to where the shiny object laid. I took a close look at it, then picked it up. It was a light blueish grayish medal with a silk strap attached to it. I grabbed it and hopped out of the tree, landing on my feet softly.

"Neptune, I found this." I held the medal by the strap for him to see. He then smiled at me.

Neptune was proud of me, "Good work Lucy."

I replied back to his comment, "Thank you Neptune!"

"That medal is a souvenir for you." Neptune said. He pulled his hand out, grabbed the medallion, and placed it around my head. My face was written with feeling.

"You second lesson is complete." Neptune said. My eyes widened in shock.

"H-Hey, Isn't this a little short for a lesson?" I asked.

Neptune laughed, "Well little Lucy… I got a surprise for you tomorrow."

I gulped. Even though I was used to surprises, I've only known Neptune for about five hours. It was a little uncomfortable, but I'll handle it. "Alright." I said.

"Now go to sleep." Neptune said, as he laid down, covering 1/4th of the island. I then stood there, thinking on where to sleep. The tree had some nice cool air, which felt nice.

"Good night Neptune" I said as I closed my eyes.

In a matter of minutes, I went to sleep.

 _My eyes busted open. I was standing in the guild hall in Fairy Tail. I then saw a body laying right in the center of the guild._

 _Wait a moment, this scene seems familiar._

 _The body lifted itself up, not realizing it was on a plaster board. It looked around helpless. Then I saw Natsu and Erza enter my vision._

 _"Your disgusting!" Erza shouted as she punched the person on the floor._

 _"Hey!" I yelled. "What's wrong?"_

 _I then saw Natsu walk back from behind me. He then lit the board on fire. I saw the body flap, trying to escape the fire, but it was already pinned down by a couple of Gray's ice shards. Wait a moment, The last dream I had – I woke up with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and everyone in fairy tail calling torturing me._

 _The body busted out of its lock, revealing its full face. It had blonde hair, Beautiful eyes, perfect body… Oh what the hell am I thinking at a time like this! Wait a moment… That's me!_

 _I saw myself rush into Erza, who dropped a couple of swords. She then picked up the swords and spun attack her through the stomach, knocking out Erza. Gray and Natsu were side by side, which led the girl to attack them both with one swing of the sword. She then took the other sword and flung it around the room, knocking down whatever what was in its path. Then she turned to me in shock. Instead of crying, I stood there still, knowing this scene too much. I've known to believe in myself to fight._

 _I then sucked in the nearby water out of Cups, Alcohol, Dew outside, and even Gray's melting ice. Instead of fairy tail being dead, they managed to stay alive._

 _"Lucy… Run!" Natsu said as he placed his hand on my leg._

 _"I'm sorry… I'll have to fight!" I shouted, preparing for battle._

 _I saw her charge at me. She swung every which direction that was possible. I managed to dodge everything, except a couple of cuts._

 _I switched to offense, "WATER DRAGON ROAR!"_

 _The blast overpowered her._

 _"AHHHH!" She yelled in desperation._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

My eyes suddenly leaked open. Wait a moment, Everything is blue. What the hell?

"BLBURBLUL" I attempted to scream in shock, as I was laying on the seabed floor. It was about 20 feet deep to the bottom.

I held my breath in as long as I could, and power jumped. Something caught my leg as I was lifting off, not letting me go to the surface. I looked down to see my leg chained down to a large boulder.

Shit- What am I going to do! I'm going to down! How ironic, because I'm a water dragon slayer… Wait a moment, I can suck all this water up, right?

*SSSLLLL* Was the sound I made as I sucked up the ocean. I saw fish trying to swim away from the whirl pool, and seaplants break off as I tried to get up.

Shit, too much water here! I'm running out of time…

I couldn't bear to hold my breath. So I let it all out.

*HHhhhhuuhh….*

I blinked a couple of times, thinking I'm in heaven right now. Wait a moment, I'm breathing the water in! That just made everything 110% easier!

I'll hold the boulder while I'm going to climb up the island. The chain was long enough for me to hold the boulder up to my chest. Then I noticed something random – The boulder was the size of my breasts…

AGH WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING – NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT. I slowly made my way up the banking onto the island, but then noticed my weight was too heavy for me to climb. I kept slipping off.

"RAHH! THIS IS FRUSTRAITING!" I attempted yelling, but the water muffled my voice.

Ah! Maybe I can empty the water I sucked in from the ocean, and climb easier. Wait a moment, How do I even empty out my water… Roaring? I haven't even learned to roar!

"ERRGH" A tick mark grew on my face. "What the hell am I supposed to do when I can't even use the water I sucked in!"

 _"Believe" A faint voice softly commanded._

I opened my eyes in shock. That's right, I'll have to believe I can do it. It takes a lot of focus for me to do something, so I'll have to comfort myself.

That's what the second lesson was for! Getting used to the things around me. Shit, I should of dove into the water…

I closed my eyes, and imagined how Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge would roar. Their backs would arc as they put force into their roar. I should do that. It wouldn't be embarrassing, because no one is around watching me.

I opened my eyes, arced my back as I inhaled, "WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Nothing.

The hell… Ergh. I'll try again.

I arced my back again, and took a deep inhale. "WATER DRAGON…. ROAR!" Nothing again.

"ERRGH" Another tick mark exploded on my head.

Believe. Believe that I can do it. Feel the flow. I shouldn't copy off of what others do. Right.

I closed my eyes. I then sensed for a pulse. I searched for something that will trigger something.

Water started to swirl around me. Clean water entered my veins, enough not to burst my blood cells, nor shrink them. It cooled my body off as I felt pressure rise in my throat. My throat's pressure was immense and unbarable, but I could handle it. My back arced out in response to the throat pressure, trying to shake it off. I then let it out…

I opened my eyes wide. "WATER DRAGON ROAR!"

*BOOOOOOOOMM* Water ejected from my mouth like a geyser. I aimed upwards not to graze the homelands of the fish. The water busted through the layer of ocean like a flower coming out of its cocoon, but WAY more violent than that. The water sprayed into the sky, into a couple of clouds, which started to cause rain.

I felt more lightweight now. I lifted the boulder and dragged myself upward, climbing up the banking restless, even though I was impatient.

I then poped my head out of the water, to introduce myself in a small shower of rain. It was cloudy. And my roar triggered the rain. Damn.

I was already wet, so I didn't care for the rain drops falling into my head. But then everything went dark all of a sudden. I looked up to see Neptune casting a shadow over me like a giant.

Neptune landed unstable into the island. Even though he wasn't overhead of me, It was still dark.

"The hell is going on?" I screamed at him.

He ignored me, as he said this, "Lesson 3, learning how to roar, is complete."

"Why is it dark!" I shouted at him, ignoring his notification.

"It's night time, dumbass…" Neptune angerly shouted at me.

"Oh shit – I remember, we train at night." I slouched in tiredness. "So that was your surprise, putting me in the water."

"Yep!" Neptune winked at me, thinking it was all cool just to fling me into the ocean.

"Really…" I facepalmed. "Alright, What's the next mission."

 **Gray's POV**

As Neptune was telling the mission on an unknown island, meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild hall, thinks were starting to get fishy. Speaking about fish, someone in the guild hall is hungry for some.

"Wahhh!" complained a grumpy Happy, "I'm hungry for more fish!"

I sighed, "Sorry little cat. You gotta wait till Lucy gets back, because I'm not the one paying for the fish."

"Speaking of Lucy…" Happy then thought, "Where is she?"

Yeah, Lucy hasn't been here for the past day. She'd usually be here by now. "MASTER?!" I called him loudly. He went out the door a couple of moments later.

"What is it Gray?" Master replied with the same tone of voice when Gray called him down.

"Where's Lucy" I asked him. I saw master's reaction to my question. His head bent low as if there was something he was about to reveal was going to be bad news. I shivered, because something happening to Lucy… It's not right.

"Hey Icesickle!" Natsu came up out of nowhere, "Let's fight…"

"After master responds to my question." I look back up to see master re-entering his office. That seems suspicious?

"The hell?" Natsu cussed, "What's his deal today?"

"I don't know." I replied, "He just suddenly went back to his office when I asked him the question…"

I ran upstairs with Natsu following me. We opened the second door to our right, where the master stood on his chair, facing the window, looking desperate like a butterfly in a cold winter night.

"Hey master, You alright?" Natsu jumped in front of his desk. Master didn't budge a bit.

There was a moment of silence, as if it was a calm before the storm. Then, master answered Gray's question.

"Lucy's going to be gone for one year." Master stated.

I choked and froze for a moment as thoughts of Lucy gone bashed into my head like rocks. The thought of Lucy being gone sent shivers down my spine; Ironic, because I'm an ice mage. I saw Natsu in the corner of my eye. His bangs hung down over his eyes, with a hand ready to burst into flames.

"W-Wh….." I saw Natsu with tears in his eyes for the first time. It was scary, thinking of one of our strongest crying.

"Wh-Why… Why is she gone?" I asked, stumbling upon word for word.

Master then turned towards us, "She's going out for a 1 year training."

"W-WHAT!?" Natsu pounded his hands onto master's desk. "I THOGHT SHE WAS LIKE, GOING TO DO A SERIOUS MISSION! At least I know she's going to be fine."

"She'll be different when she comes back though," Master stated. "I'll have to ask Mavis about it, because she's a great thinker."

"One year…" I tremble, "That's… Too long without Lucy."

"Why did she train!?" Natsu desperately asked.

"It was her choice…" Master said, "I offered her to embark on a long journey."

Long journey? Was it actually a training? Hmm….

"Journey?" I shot at master, who had his patience running out.

"Journey as in to train and learn new things, you dumbass…" Master spat. Natsu's reaction was pricless when he cussed at me. "Now get outside of my office! You barged in without permission!" Master stretched his arms out, opening the door, pushing us out, and slamming it back. I fell over the balcony onto the first floor. Natsu over-reacted and got knocked out in an instant.

"What happened?" Wendy rushed up to me to heal me. I scratched my head, then put my head down to break the news.

"Lucy's going to be gone for a year." I said weakly. Wendy's eyes folded open, so did Happy's and Charle's.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

A second later, Erza barged through the door, carrying a large load of money, with blood stains on her armor. Erza was panting when she came in. Master went out of the door, to see who nearly knocked down the door, thinking it was Natsu.

"Agh…" a tired Erza slouched, still in disbelief that Lucy left for a training, and her kiss…

"That was fast…" Master grinned. "Glad your back!"

Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, both were in the booth looking depressed. Erza nearly tripped as she held the money, and placed it down on the table. Gray and Natsus' heads popped up.

"Hoi, Why are you sad?" Erza boomed trying to freak them out. No reaction from Natsu nor Gray.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about Lucy…" Gray's dried out voice croaked after holding the tears in.

"Oh…" Erza's face quickly changed, being reminded that Lucy is gone. "I heard about her."

"Uhg. Just thinking about Lucy wants to make me cry." Erza said as she flopped on the seat next to Gray.

"I'm also guessing were paying for a year of rent…" I sighed. Rent for her house is a lot. We might be in debt by the time she's back.

The warren then walked through the wide open doors, "Guys! I got a letter from Lucy!"

Immediately, everyone jolted up and ran to the letter.

Warren opened the letter on a table, when a small message lacrema fell out. It then summoned a screen, which projected large over the guild hall.

Lucy's face popped up, awake and serious. "Hey. It's Lucy" She said in a low voice.

"Your probably wondering why I'm not at the guild hall. I'm going to train for one year. I'll be different when I come back, maybe a bit shallow, because I've found something no one shouldn't of scene. Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel are going to…. Nevermind." Lucy hesitated.

"I'll send messages monthly sadly, If you don't get a message in a month, listen to what master says. I actually might stop sending messages in lacrema form, and instead sending it by letter. That might happen in 3 months, because I want to hide something from you." Lucy grinned.

"Hide something from us?" Natsu curiously said.

"SHHH" Wendy and Charles said in union.

"Sorry" Natsu sighed.

"You'll be surprised. That's all that I can say. Thanks." Then, the lacrema broke, signaling that it's been read.

"One year…" Erza sighed.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Draft

Chapter 5 – 6 Months

 **Natsu's POV**

It's been 6 months since Lucy's sudden leave. Most of fairy tail has returned to their default moods. Gray being gray (Fighting me every day), Erza exploding to stop us, Cana drinking barrels, Mira serving food, Wendy hanging out with Charle, Team shadowgear being nosey on Levy... Wait a moment, Where's the master? He's usually hanging over the ledge in the 2nd floor? He must be in his office.

I rush upstairs to the masters office and bust it open.

"Really Natsu!" Master shouted at me when I busted down the door. I smiled back at him.

"Just checking if you're alright!" I said, leaving the door and closing the door properly. That was fast…

I heard Master mumble behind the door, "Course he breaks down the door…"

I walk downstairs when I noticed Wendy walking upstairs with Charle and Erza.

"We're going to smash down onto another S-class mission Natsu, If you wanna tag along…" Erza said while she was walking up the stairs.

I screamed, "I'LL TOTALLY COME! THANK YOU FOR YOUR OFFERING!"

"But you'll be going along with Gray." Wendy stated.

I cussed under my breath, "Damn it."

"What's that flamebrain?" Gray spat. "Have a problem with me?

"OH YEAH I DO!" I smashed my fist together.

 **Wendy's POV**

"Those two never mature." I sighed.

Erza walked up the stairs ignoring the fight for once, "Yeah. Hopefully they'll change."

As I was walking by the Master's room, I heard a familiar voice, which stalled me for a moment. Since I was infront of Erza, Erza nearly ran into me.

"Wait." I whispered. I placed my ear against the door and used my dragon slaying senses to capture every detail.

"6 months till I'll come back, alright Master?" A woman's voice stated. I reacted in a bad manner, immediately knowing who it was.

Erza jolted at the sight of my reaction, "H-hey, What's going on in there?"

The woman continued, "Remember, I'll show you my secret when I get back in 6 months. Thanks for keeping in touch with me."

"Your welcome, Lucy" Master replied.

Lucy…..

A tear washed off my cheek next to Charles. She looked up at me in question.

"What was it?" Charle asked. I gulped.

"I-" I hesitated, "I'll tell you later when were in a private area…"

"Alright." Erza said as she rubbed my back, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." I replied, attempting to smile.

Erza snatched a golden paper from the S-class board, and headed over to the Master's office. She notified master about it and headed off to Mirajane, Where she signed her request into the record books. We then took off from there. As we were walking, I was wondering when the moment was right to tell her about Lucy.

Timeskip 1 day….. (NATSU. OH SHIT.)

We were on a train to a place called Flora. While on the train, Natsu was barfing his guts out. When we got out of train from the long train ride, Natsu decided to bail out into a hotel with Gray, leaving no choice but for Erza and I to go. The place is said to be just flowers and grass. It suddenly started to spread everywhere, The flowers did. There was a gardener there that everyone protested about. She wanted help because she didn't want to be killed over flowers, because that's obviously ridiculous.

We arrived at a small shack in a land of flowers. Every which way, There were flowers. North, South, East, and West.

Erza was wondering why this was an S-class request. She knocked on the door to be greeted by a marvelous woman.

"We came here for the flower problem" Erza sighed.

"Y-Yeah…" The woman bowed to Erza and Wendy, then let her into the house.

We sat on a vintage couch while the woman sat on a seat in front of us.

"Wait, why is this an S class request?" Erza said.

"To be honest…" The woman started, "It was reviewed by the council and posted too be an S class request. There's this problem in my garden I have, Deep in the East."

"What's over there?" Wendy asked.

"Every two days, There's a massive amount of rain. I examined the water from the rain, and I found out the water wasn't from the sea. It's been fertilizing the flowers and making them grow out like wild fire. In the East, There's an ocean. I want you to sail over there to see where the fertile water is coming from. By the way, The council examined the water, and said it was filled with Ethernano." The woman stated.

"Alright." Erza lifted herself up, "Let's go Wendy."

"Right!" I shouted.

More timeskip

We arrived on the edge of a muddy beach. The ocean looked very clear for some reason. We even saw part of the seabed from here. We got onto a small raft and sailed off into the ocean.

I took a look down on the seabed floor. "Woah… You can see the fish from here!"

"Should the water be alright?" I asked Erza, Who had a flask of water.

"I don't know." Erza said as her eye scanned over the flask. She then connected the flask to her lips and started drinking it slowly.

She took a sip as her eyes widened, then dropped the flask, nearly breaking it.

Charle noticed her reaction, "What is it?"

"This water…" Erza leaned herself over to see the sea bed, "It's filled with ethernano!"

Ethernano is like the air of magic. They're tiny particles that float around in the atmosphere to all parts of the world. Ethernano is usually recycled, unlike other gases. Without ethernano, magic can't function. It's like gas to a car. Without it, you can't run your car.

"Really?" I grabbed the dropped flask and scooped up a full glass of water. Then I started drinking it.

The water felt extremely clear. The water condensed into ethernano, which flowed through my veins and into my magic container, which was immediately replenished.

"What kind of water?!" I screamed as I dropped the flask.

"AHH!" Erza started to drink the water while leaning out of the boat. She nearly tipped it over, but me and Charles weight held the other side down.

As I sweatdropped at Erza, I saw something in the distance. It looked like steam, coming from the horizon. It wasn't tall, meaning the steam started forming a couple of minutes ago. Erza finally lifted her head up to notice the steam as well. There was a moment of silence, as we saw the steam grow into clouds in minutes. Then, into a gray, darkening storm.

"That's the rain!" Erza pointed at the base of the cloud, where a curtain of rain made its way to the ocean floor.

I felt the air flow westward. Since I'm a sky dragon slayer, I can maybe shift the wind north, so the storm won't come towards us.

I lifted my hands to my sides, and started to slowly shift the air north. I closed my eyes so I can picture myself within the clouds. Since I pictured myself as the wind, I can sense anything that the wind can touch. Beneth the clouds, layed a small island with 1 tree. It seems like there was some activity going on in the island.

Wait a moment, What's that smell? I smell a dragon slayer over there!

My eyes burst open, "There's a dragon slayer on the island infront of us!"

Erza and Charle gasped, "W-Who is it?!"

"It's power is dense." I said, examining the air. "I feel it's ethernano. It's strong, but seems very innocent. Usually, when I sense a dragon slayer, The other dragon slayer should feel my power as well."

The island poked itself out of the horizon.

"There's the island!" Erza said. She adjusted the boat mechanism to go towards the island, but then we noticed something.

"Wendy, The water is shifting outwards from the island." Erza said.

"We will ditch the boat then. If charle can grab both of us, I'll be high enough to glide to the island. As I said, I'm a sky dragon slayer. I can glide for a far distance. Charle will carry you along."

"Alright. HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!" Erza chanted as her armor reformed into her signature armor. Charle then carried us up high. I notice her struggle as she lifted us.

"Come on Charle, You can do it!" I shouted to help her.

The island grew into our view. I then saw a person laying beneath a tree that stood lonely. I looked around for danger just in case something happened.

"There's the person!" I pointed. The person jumped up from her sleep and faced towards our direction. She seemed scared, as if we were going to attack her.

"Please!" Erza shouted, "We came here with no harm!"

As we flew our way closer to the island, more details came into view. The water was a transparent white. The grass was shaved the same length, and the tree was an odd color.

We landed opposite of the side of the person. I notice her have a hood over itself.

"We came with no harm." Erza restated. We then walked cautiously to prevent the person from attacking us in defense. As we came closer, I got a better view of the persons face. Since she was under a hood, I could only see pale cheeks. It was a girl, judging by her chest. She was nearly as tall as Erza, and smelled like sweets from here.

Wait a moment, I know another person that smells like sweet flowers. But this person, Her smell is a mix of flowers and clean water. I can tell because the air around here thin due to the amount of water that's in the air.

I saw tears draw down her cheeks. She attempted to smile, but it seemed faint, as if she were wondering why we are here. I then saw her take a gulp, then lift down her hood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza gasped and froze, "L—Lucy…"

End of Chapter 5.

.

SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE DELAY. Schools #1 priority, ya know! This chapter might be a bit rushed, so sorry if there some ridiculous dialogue that doesn't make any sense.


End file.
